The Tumour Necrosis Factor (TNF) superfamily is a family of proteins that share a primary function of regulating cell survival and cell death. Members of the TNF superfamily share a common core motif, which consists of two antiparallel β-pleated sheets with antiparallel β-strands, forming a “jelly roll” β-structure. Another common feature shared by members of the TNF superfamily is the formation of homo- or heterotrimeric complexes. It is these trimeric forms of the TNF superfamily members that bind to, and activate, specific TNF superfamily receptors.
TNFα is the archetypal member of the TNF superfamily. Dysregulation of TNFα production has been implicated in a number of pathological conditions of significant medical importance. For example, TNFα has been implicated in rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel diseases (including Crohn's disease), psoriasis, Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), pain, epilepsy, osteoporosis, asthma, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and multiple sclerosis (MS). Other members of the TNF superfamily have also been implicated in pathological conditions, including autoimmune disease.
Conventional antagonists of TNF superfamily members are macromolecular and act by inhibiting the binding of the TNF superfamily member to its receptor. Examples of conventional antagonists include anti-TNFα antibodies, particularly monoclonal antibodies, such as infliximab (Remicade®), adalimumab (Humira®) and certolizumab pegol (Cimzia®), or soluble TNFα receptor fusion proteins, such as etanercept (Enbrel®).